


Pigs and Pyleans

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, The Muppet Show
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne finds love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigs and Pyleans

**Pigs and Pyleans**

"Cupcake, you look beautiful! You're gonna knock em dead tonight."  
She turned, and blushed.  
"Oh Lorney, you really think I look beautiful? Moi?"  
"Delectable, sweetums."  
"Well, wish me luck!"  
They kissed, and she swept out onto stage. And Lorne watched from the wings, smitten with his Piggy.

Always look on the bright side, that was the philosophy.  
And ever since the Smiletimers had got their revenge, Lorne had been looking for as much bright side as he could find.  
Sure, he might have turned permanently into a puppet, but at last he'd found a lady who liked her men green.


End file.
